gleefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
One Shot Bathroom trip by Littlemissbrittany888
It was the first week back at school from the holidays and Finn and Rachel had never been closer. Yeah, sure, they’ve had many difficulties in their relationship but the couple spent their vacation re-connecting and even though Finn found it really boring; Rachel and Finn discussed what went wrong in the relationship. The couple was determined to make sure they would never break up again. The summer was also full of heavy make-out sessions and sweet picnics and the park. It was a Monday afternoon in glee club and Mr Shuester was babbling about all the Journey songs New Direction hadn’t covered. Rachel was going crazy! She knew all about Journey and she didn’t understand how Mr Shue wasn’t noticing that no one was listening. Meanwhile Finn was playing with Rachel’s hair and fighting the urge to start a Finchel make-out session in the middle of glee rehearsal, but Finn started lightly kissing her neck. Rachel was immediately aware of what she had to do. “Come in two minutes!” Rachel sexily whispered. Then, suddenly Rachel shot out of her seat and asked Mr Shuester to be excused from class to use the restroom. The teacher quickly nodded and absentmindedly continued on about Journey. Rachel slowly skipped out of the choir but winked at Finn first. Rachel’s dumb-struck boyfriend sat in his seat trying to think up an excuse. Two minutes later Finn asked if he could go to his locker and Mr Shuester pondered on his answer. “Finn…can you wait in till Rachel gets back?” “Sorry, Mr Shue, I need to get my, uh, thing outa my, uh, locker. Now.” Finn tried to answer. “Don’t let him go, Rachel and Finn get on each other quicker than rabbits can get even on each other! Mr Shue, he’s going so he can screw Rachel’s brains out!” An annoyed Santana replied. San still didn’t have Brittany as her own so she has turned even bitchier. “Now, Santana, I highly doubt that will happen! Finn, yes you can go, hurry up!” The educator loudly replied. Finn tried to cover his shocked expression walked out of the room. When Finn was out in the hall his eyes fell on Rachel standing by the auditorium door. She dragged Finn to the stage and the couple began their kissing session. After ten minutes the couple broke apart and quickly got ran back to Glee Club or they were sure to get a detention. As Rachel walked in she could see Puck whisper to Santana who loudly laughed. Then when Finn walked in Santana piped up. “Finn, since when do you where your shirt inside out…?!” Santana nosily asked. Finn stood still, with his mouth dropped and then someone else spoke up. “Rachel, I thought you had a pony tail today?” Puck asked while Rachel ran a hand through her out, flowing hair. “My hair-tie broke…and I am sure and Finn always wears his clothes like that…?” Rachel unconvincedly argued while Finn ran to his seat blushing. “Um, Rachel, Finn, I get it, everyone settle down! Write ten points why journey has changed the musical world!” Mr Shuester ordered. “I can’t believe he bought that…” Finn whispered to Rachel who shook her head smiling. “I didn’t!” The teacher replied while writing on the white board. The class broke out in giggles and Rachel and Finn sat blushing with their jaws dropped. That was a very eventful glee rehearsal!